How Long is Forever?
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: When Munkustrap is hit by a car in Macavity's latest scheme, it's up to Rum Tug Tugger and Old Deuteronomy to find a surrogate Guardian and keep the tribe from disolving right through their claws. But this raises an important question Is Munkustrap alive?
1. Cat in the Headlights

-1**How Long is Forever?**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Cats in all its incarnations does not belong to me.

A/N: February 6, 2006 will be a day that I'll never forget. It was the day that it was revealed my dear and precious cat, Pan, left this world. He was hit by a car on the night of 4th, my dad found him dead on the road the 5th, and I was told on the 6th. My parents kept it hidden from me because they knew how much I loved Pan and that I would be devastated when I found out. I am... My dad wants to find a new kitten by the 14th, a Valentine's cat, but I'm not even sure I want a new cat. Pan set the standard for every cat I now meet because he was playful, curious, and extremely loving. True, he was an alley cat but, as T.S. Eliot stated in an unpublished poem, all cats are Jellical cats. This includes my lovable grey and white bi-color.

I dedicate this fan fiction to Pan "Artemis" King. May he live forever in my memory. May anyone who hits a cat or other animal with a car, and doesn't stop to help it, be forever hounded by the soul of Pan.

----------------------------

Chapter One: Cat in the Headlights

Few see death's door coming, fewer ever stare it in the eyes for what seems like eternity. That day was like every other day for the Jellicel cats of the Junkyard, but if they knew of the tragedy that would soon befall them few would have even woken up. Munkustrap had an odd dream the night before, he had stared at himself on a shining, silver table while humans in white coats and masks worked on him. It was a vet's office, he had seen one before many years ago, as a kitten, when his master took him to get shots against various diseases. Since he became the Guardian of the Junkyard tribe he no longer visited the veterinarian, all of his time was spent here or fighting Macavity and he no long had a human master. He still bore the collar though, unwilling to give it up. He thought it made him look good. Rum Tug Tugger told him he thought it made him look like an idiot. That day, Munkustrap was going about his duties, as usual, with Tugger accompanying him.

"Things are quiet today," Tugger observed as the pair lounged on the large tire. The weather was cloudy, Munkustrap could smell rain in the air. The air was always wetter before it rained.

"Maybe a bit to quiet," Munkustrap replied. Macavity had been quiet the last few weeks and Munkustrap was beginning to worry. '_He knows he's stronger than I am. He's probably planning to lure me away from the junkyard so I won't have anyone to help.'_ Munkustrap thought, flicking his black tail.

"Aw, come on, Munku. You're far to paranoid. Learn to lighten up," Tugger said, stretching out next to his brother. Munkustrap only shot him a look.

"I'm paranoid for a good reason, Tugger. You would be too if Macavity was forever trying to kidnap your mate," Munkustrap explained. Rum Tug Tugger sat in silence for a moment.

"Dad wouldn't want us all fighting with one another, ya know. He always preached unity with us, said that we were much stronger together as brothers. What happened to cause a rift in-between you and Macavity?" Rum Tug Tugger asked. A heavy sigh escaped Munkustrap's lips. This was a topic that he didn't often discuss, especially if nosy kittens were in the area.

"Macavity and I were the closest of the three of us, remember? You were always the aloof one without a reputation to your name," Munkustrap began, Rum Tug Tugger cringed, as a kitten he wasn't as well liked by the ladies as he was now. "Anyways, when Old Deuteronomy decided to split us up after Growltiger's death it began tearing our relationship apart. Macavity stayed in the Junkyard, under the watchful eye of Isis, you went with Pot and became who you are, and I went with Pan to learn how to become Guardian of the Junkyard. Pan taught me well, he trained me how to be the Guardian, taught me all the lore I would have to teach, and guided me through the trials. After that I was old enough to return to the Junkyard and take my place as Guardian; the council between Mother, Isis, Pot, Pan, and Old Deuteronomy had decided that I would become Guardian before Pan took me away. Well, in the time I was away, Macavity became very strong, strong enough to maybe even have defeated father and become Guardian instead of me. He had fought his way to the top of the Junkyard hierarchy but had to step down because I was the Guardian, not him. This enraged Macavity so much that he decided that he would make my life a living hell from then on. He started from the inside, by kidnapping Demeter. You know how that turned out of course. After we got Demeter back, he had even more fuel on his hatred fire. So much that he devoted all his time to plotting how to bring me down from my Guardian status. He'll never forgive me nor forget his anger. Macavity's forgotten how to do both things." Munkustrap shook his head. There were things in this world that the eldest and strongest of the three brothers had forsaken and would not allow them to return to him.

"But then how do you explain his turn to crime?" Tugger asked, tail flicking in agitation. Munkustrap shrugged, he honestly didn't know the answer to that question. No body really did. Macavity had far to many layers to be dissect until one got to the core of his issues. But Munkustrap would probably not have much longer to worry about that. Alonzo came running up, short of breath, to the two cats.

"Macavity, by the old fish cannery. He's got Jemima," Alonzo reported, out of breath. Munkustrap immediately burst into action, leaping from the tire. Rum Tug Tugger rolled his eyes but still voted to go after Munkustrap.

'_To make sure he doesn't do anything really stupid,'_ Tugger assured himself. Alonzo caught up his breath before racing after them both, lagging far behind.

Indeed Macavity did have Jemima. She was just bait for the real prize, Munkustrap. Macavity sat, tail swishing back and forth as he awaited the arrival of the Guardian. Munkustrap was there shortly, looking threatening despite the long run from the Junkyard.

"And I was half expecting you'd seen someone, oh, stronger," Macavity taunted before giving one of his signature laughs. Munkustrap's face contorted into a snarl and he hissed at Macavity. The ginger cat shot off, leaving his bait behind, frozen in fear. Predictably, Munkustrap ran after his brother. Rum Tug Tugger and Alonzo caught up. Tugger rolled his eyes again.

'_Yep, he's done something really stupid,' _Tugger thought. "Alonzo, get Jemima home. I'll go help Munkustrap fight Macavity!" Alonzo nodded and held out his paw to Jemima. The kitten took it, allowing the older cat to give her a reassuring nuzzle. Rum Tug Tugger then took off in the same direction Munkustrap had gone.

Macavity ran with Munkustrap in hot pursuit. The ginger cat's longer legs gave him a greater advantage in escaping from his smaller brother. The two cats ran through various allies, making quick turns around the corners of buildings, and through pipes. Macavity's insane laughter rang out all the while, driving Munkustrap further into a flaming rage. Finally, Macavity ran onto a street, this was his genius plan to get rid of Munkustrap once and for all. As Munkustrap raced onto the road, blinded by rage, a car came barreling down the street. Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks. The flash of the oncoming headlights caught his silver form and made him appear as a ghost in the night.

Tugger had finally caught up with the two, he stood on the side of the road watching the horror unfold before him. He stood watching Munkustrap and the car for what felt like eternity before Munkustrap was hit. Then things went back to their normal speed. Whoever was in the car obviously realized what had happened and immediately stopped the car. A woman stepped out to see what she hit.

"Oh my god! Quick, we have to take him to that vet's office down the road!" The woman cried, picking Munkustrap's limp form up off the road. She got back into the car and handed Munkustrap to her companion, a man no older than thirty, who set the silver tabby in his lap. They set off down the road, heading for the Veterinary Clinic. Rum Tug Tugger was fixed to his spot.

'_Munku? Hit by a car? No, No! Munkustrap was always cautious! Macavity!'_ Tugger thought, frantically trying to process the scene that had just unfolded before him. On the other side of the road sat Macavity, shaking with silent laughter. This was his plan, murder Munkustrap without getting a speck of blood on his, already dirty, coat. Even if the humans took him to the veterinarian, Munkustrap was still most defiantly going to die. He would never foil Macavity's plan ever again. Macavity stood and began to walk away.

"Macavity! You bastard! You killed Munkustrap and I'm going to see you son of a pollicle pay for your crimes against the junkyard: Rum Tug Tugger yelled. Macavity turned back to his brother.

"Alright, cross the road and fight me. Maybe you'll live or maybe you'll find the same fate as poor Munkustrap. Either way, you have no hopes of defeating me," Macavity taunted in a mocking tone. Tugger honestly started to go after the ginger cat, but thought better of it. The junkyard needed to know what happened, Demeter needed to know. Besides, there needed to be at least one son of Growltiger still loyal to Old Deuteronomy. Rum Tug Tugger turned tail and ran, leaving a sneering Macavity behind.

Munkustrap faded in and out of consciousness as he rode in the lap of the companion of the woman who rescued him.

'_So this is what death is like? Comfortable, really, not to bad,_' Munkustrap thought as his thoughts became harder to connect. The couple managed to get the Guardian of the Junkyard to the vet while he was still breathing. Once inside, the veterinarian took over trying to keep Munkustrap alive.

"He's a lucky cat, I'll give him that," the receptionist said to the couple.

"We're willing to pay for his care. Afterwards, we'll even take him as a pet. I feel so bad for hitting him," the woman said, putting her head in her hands.

"It's okay. At least you cared to stop and help. The Doctor will do everything he can," the receptionist replied, handing the woman a cup of water.

Back at the Junkyard, Tugger had finally returned. He kept his eyes down as he swept through, ignoring his usual female companions. He sought out Demeter who was keeping an eye on the distraught Jemima. The queen quickly stood and slinked over to Tugger.

"Tugger?" She asked, looking for injuries or scratches on his body.

"How's Jemima?" He asked, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"She's fine, shaken, but fine all the same. Tugger, please tell me what's wrong," Demeter replied, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Deme, something terrible's happened," Rum Tug Tugger said quietly. Demeter saw the sorrow and confusion in his eyes.

"Where's Munkustrap?" She asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. First chapter of "How Long is Forever?" Chapter Two in the works. My dad and I have been looking on for kittens and I have several people on the lookout for friends and family that might of had Kittens recently. I'm leaning on trying to find a Silver Tabby of any breed, even Allie Cat. If you have any interesting names please let me know! Just remember: _The Naming of Cats is a difficult matter/ it's not just one of your holiday games _and _but I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular/ a name that's peculiar and more dignified._ Night y'all!

**Coming Soon: ****Chapter Two-Where's Munkustrap?**


	2. Where's Munkustrap?

-1**How Long is Forever?**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats properly belongs to T.S. Eliot. The music belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. Without either of these men we wouldn't be able to write such fantastic stories about their cats.

A/N: Hello! I've finally found a new kitten. He's black with green eyes and has a lot to say. My father and I went to a shelter about an hour from our home to look at this one older kitten, Alice, but when we got there we discovered she wasn't that friendly but the cage right next to hers contained this 8-10 week old, black kitten who just wanted someone to come and play with him. He was meowing and climbing up the bars of the cage door to get to people. My dad and I decided he was perfect. There were several families there as well looking at him as well. One family went in looking for a cat, but came out with a pit bull. Another family was thinking of adopting him but I took the card on his cage door. As I was walking out of the room the woman of that family said: "Well that sucks." They had two small children... small children and kittens are a bad mix, but also because he is hyyyyper and not afraid to use his needle-like claws for anything and on everything. On the way home, he didn't like being in the carrier so I took him out and put him in my lap for the rest of the ride while calling various people, including my mother and my best friend, Anne. My sister also called and he was trying to play with the cord that charges the cell phone by the car (whatever ya want to call it!) so it was very distracting. I decided to call him "Dante" because it's a flashy name and he's a flashy kitten. Entertained myself with naming him "Mistoffelees" but decided that T.S. Eliot's ghost would come and haunt me for it. Anyways, Dante's being quiet so I know he's probably up to something mischievous...

---------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One:**_

_Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks. The flash of the oncoming headlights caught his silver form and made me appear as a ghost in the night._

_-----------_

_On the other side of the street sat Macavity, shaking with silent laughter. This was his genius plan, murder Munkustrap without getting a speck of blood on his, already dirty, coat. _

_--------_

_"At least you cared to stop and help him. The Doctor will do all he can."_

_--------_

_"Deme, something horrible's happened," Tugger said quietly. Demeter saw the sorrow and confusion in his eyes. _

_"Where's Munkustrap?" _

_------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Two: Where's Munkustrap?**

"Tugger, I have to know, where's Munkustrap?" Demeter asked, a bit more forcefully.

"Deme, I'm sorry. Munkustrap was hit by a car while chasseing Macavity. The humans took him to a veterinarian but I don't know if he's still alive or not," Rum Tug Tugger explained. Demeter's expression quickly morphed into one of shock and disbelief. As the reality of everything returned to her, she collapsed into Rum Tug Tugger's chest crying into his fluffy mane. Rum Tug Tugger put his arms around her as she cried. At this point, Bombalurina came over.

"What's going on, Demeter, what's the matter?" She asked. Tugger let Demeter go over to her sister.

"Munkustrap was hit by a car," Tugger replied. Bombalurina's expression nearly mirrored her sister's. The Guardian? Hit by a car? If the subject wasn't so grave, Bombalurina would have thought that Rum Tug Tugger was kidding.

"That can't be! Munkustrap knew never to get in the way of one of those! Where is he?" Bombalurina asked as Demeter sobbed into her shoulder.

"The humans who hit him took him to a Veterinarian. We have to tell Old Deuteronomy. Make sure Deme's okay, I'm going to find Mistoffelees. He always knows where Deuteronomy is," Tugger replied, setting off. Mistoffelees was a master at hiding and could never be found if he didn't want to be found. He was also never around when he was needed, the black cat was extremely aloof, especially during a crisis. "Mistoffelees! Where the heck are you!" Tugger yelled after a few minutes of searching all of Mistoffelees's favorite hangouts. There was a loud POOF and a small amount of smoke startled the maned cat, causing Tugger to fall off the car he was sitting on.

"Yes Tugger? I am here, what is wrong?" Mistoffelees asked, sitting atop the roof of the same car.

"Don't do that! You're so, ugh!" Tugger said, fuming. There were times when he HATED that magician cat.

"Would you like me to leave? I do have others things to do," Mistoffelees stated, starting to groom one of his front paws.

"Listen, I need to take to Old Deuteronomy and you're the one who always knows where he is," Tugger replied. Mistoffelees stopped his grooming and jumped off the car.

"Why? Tell me Tugger, what is the problem you seek answers for? I will find out soon enough, I suppose," Mistoffelees asked.

"Munkustrap's been hit by a car and I'm not smart enough to make a decision about what to do now," Tugger explained, feeling as if the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders. Mistoffelees rubbed Tugger's shoulder with his head.

"Everything will turn out okay. Deuteronomy will know what to do. Follow me," Mistoffelees said before running off. Rum Tug Tugger followed the black cat. Through the city the two cats went, passing buildings, and through various alleys. Rum Tug Tugger soon found himself at an old townhouse on the other side of town.

"This is where Old Deuteronomy lives?" Tugger asked, looking the worn down townhouse up and down with a critical eye. Mistoffelees could only smile.

"Deuteronomy lives here because he thinks that it's better to live in run-down place that the humans don't go than in a new apartment building where there's far to many humans to even think. He likes it because it's quiet and Macavity's never thought to look here. He's away from the eyes of the humans and out of trouble," Mistoffelees explained. He led Run Tug Tugger though a storm drain and into the basement of the Townhouse. On a large amount of blankets and cushions sat Old Deuteronomy, asleep (or at least he appeared to be). That was until Mistoffelees and Rum Tug Tugger approached.

"Mistoffelees, why do you bring Rum Tug Tugger with you?" He asked.

"There's been an accident involving Munkustrap. Rum Tug Tugger needs your guidance, desperately," Mistoffelees replied. Old Deuteronomy cracked open an eye to look at the two cats.

"Tell me everything, Rum Tug Tugger, and please start at the very beginning," Old Deuteronomy asked. So Tugger set off telling the Jellicel leader about Macavity kidnapping Jemima, Munkustrap chasing Macavity half-way across town, Munkustrap getting hit by the car, and the humans taking him to the veterinarian.

"And that's the whole story. I don't know what to do now. Munkustrap's probably dead and I don't know what to do," Tugger said, finishing his story. A flow of tears cascaded down his face and onto his mane.

"An interesting predicament. We'll have to tell the entire tribe, of course, and then we'll have to choose a new Guardian. I will accompany both of you back to the Junkyard and tell the tribe myself," Old Deuteronomy announced, getting up. The three cats walked slowly through the city and it was dusk when they finally returned to the Junkyard. The rain had finally decided to pour down and quench the thirsty ground. The Junkyard tribe had all retreated into their various hiding spots to keep from getting wet. Rum Tug Tugger, Mistoffelees, and Deuteronomy stalked into Munkustrap and Demeter's lair. Demeter sat on Munkustrap's favorite sleeping spot and was staring straight forward. Bombalurina sat next to her, holding Demeter's paw in her lap.

"What's wrong with her?" Mistoffelees asked. Demeter hadn't even acknowledged their presence.

"She was like this once before, when we got her back from Macavity. Only Munkustrap was able to bring her back last time," Bombalurina explained, nodding her head to Old Deuteronomy.

"In any case, the tribe must know about Munkustrap's condition. We also must decide who will take the Guardian's position. Did Munkustrap have a second-in-command? Someone to take over if he was ill or something happened?" Old Deuteronomy asked. The other cats looked at one another, trying to think.

"The general consensus was that Alonzo might take over incase something went wrong," Rum Tug Tugger offered, quietly.

"Why not you, Tugger? You're Munkustrap's brother and a son of Growltiger, why not you?" Mistoffelees asked. Rum Tug Tugger sighed.

"I may be Munkustrap's brother and a son of Growltiger, but I'm not Munku. I could never be half the cat Munkustrap was. He was selfless, I'm selfish. He was honest, I struggle with the truth. The list could go on and on. Besides, I don't know half the lore Munkustrap knew," Rum Tug Tugger replied, shaking his head.

"In any case, it would take over a year to fully train a new Guardian and for them to take the trials. Alonzo will take over for now and I will have the Trail administers send a replacement should Munkustrap not return," Old Deuteronomy announced to the group. Outside, the rain poured as if the world itself was mourning the Jellicel Guardian.

At the veterinarian's office, the vet had finished with Munkustrap. He came out to speak with the couple.

"Well, he's stable. He's also very lucky. No internal organs were ruptured or injured, but he does have several broken bones. I've reset them and have one of my assistants looking to see if he's been reported missing. If he has been, we'll try to contact the owner, if not, then he's yours if you want him," the vet said.

"Thank God he's still alive. I would have felt so bad if he died," the woman said, relieved.

"We have two other cats. If he lives and has no other owner, do you think they'll be a problem?" the man asked.

"Probably not, I think I've dealt with this particular silver tabby before. If he is, then he was a kitten the last time I saw him. He was in the same house as a grey and white bi-color. I can't remember who owned him but I think she said he went missing a few years ago," the veterinarian replied, thinking hard as to exactly where he saw this cat.

Munkustrap lay in one of the cages lining the veterinarian's office. He was entirely out of it thanks to his injuries and an anesthetic. An IV drip provided him some much-appreciated fluids. Even though he was physically stable, his soul was wandering among the dead.

"Where am I?" Munkustrap asked to the emptiness around him.

"Among old friends," was the reply of a familiar voice. Out of the darkness came a shape in the mist. Soon Munkustrap saw a very familiar bi-colored cat.

"Pan? I thought you were dead!" Munkustrap asked in disbelief.

"I am, you are nearly-dead one now. Hovering in-between the realms of the living and the dead while the Everlasting Cat decides your face. While she decides, you are to remain here. If you leave this protected area, you will be counted among the dead and there will be no return for you," Pan explained grimly.

"What's been going on? Why can't I just go back to the realm of the living?" Munkustrap asked. Pan shook his head.

"It's not that simple. The Everlasting Cat must decide whether you have some part to play in her plans. If you do, then you will get to go back to the realm of the living. If you don't, you'll remain in the realms of the dead. Don't worry, you've got cats like me and your father defending you but, remember this, if you are allowed to live you can only cheat death once," Pan replied, a grim expression covering his usually cheerful face. Munkustrap paled a bit, this could take a while.

-------------------

Well, that's all for tonight! I'd like to thank Puddycat and Bombalurinasara for reviewing and encourage those of you who enjoyed the story to review! Bye bye from DD and Dante!


	3. A Surrogate Guardian

**How Long is Forever?**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Cats in no way, shape, or form belongs to me. It belongs to the wonderful T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. I promise to put the cats back in their carriers when I'm done.

A/N: Went and saw Peter Pan last night with my friend, Anne, we have the best time! It was hilarious. Capitan Hook enters for the first time, right, and everyone starts hissing and booing. Hook, in reply, says: "I haven't done anything yet!" Anne and I were stuck on that line for the rest of the night as well as this thing the Twins kept doing, (they would put up their hands like claws and growl) later we decided that she and I would be Twin 1 (me) and Twin 2 (her) and whenever we greeted one another we'd do that. Call us childish for seeing it but, it's Cathy Rigby's farewell tour. She's going to hang up the tights after 18 years of playing Peter. She's played him longer than any of the past "Pan's". The one thing I'm really excited about issss: Wicked! It's coming June 2007 and I cannot wait! (does the happy dance) Right now I'm chilling to the "Aida" Original Broadway Cast Recording. Ahhhh, I love going to the theater.

Just to get back on track, we watched Cats when we got back to my house. Anne's discovered that she's a Rum Tug Tugger and Mistoffelees fan girl.

---------------------------------

_Last Chapter_

_-----------------------_

_"Would you like me to leave? I do have other things to do," Mistoffelees stated, starting to groom one of his front paws. _

_"Listen, I need to talk to Old Deuteronomy and you're the one who always knows where he is," Tugger replied. Mistoffelees stopped his grooming and jumped off the car. _

_--------------------_

_"Did Munkustrap have a second-in-command? Someone to take over if he was ill or something happened?" Old Deuteronomy asked. The other cats looked at one another, trying to think. _

_"The general consensus was that Alonzo might take over incase something went wrong," Rum Tug Tugger offered, quietly. _

----------------------

_"What's been going on? Why can't I just go back to the realm of the living?" Munkustrap asked. Pan shook his head. _

_"It's not that simple. The Everlasting Cat must decide whether you have some part to play in her plans. If you do, then you will get to go back to the realm of the living. If you don't, you'll remain in the realms of the dead. Don't worry, you've got cats like me and your father defending you but, remember this, if you are allowed to live you can only cheat death once," Pan replied._

----------------

Chapter Three: A Surrogate Guardian

Alonzo ran quickly to Old Deuteronomy's call, despite the rain that poured. Before entering, the black and white bi-color gave himself a good shake. Munkustrap never did like water tracked into his lair.

"What's going on? Where's Munkustrap?" He asked. Tugger sighed, the more he told this story the sadder he became. Fortunately, it was Mistoffelees who spoke up instead.

"Munkustrap's been hit by a car. He's in a veterinarian's office right now. Things are changing rapidly," Mistoffelees replied.

"What? Why do you need me? I'm no match for Munkustrap," Alonzo replied, working himself into a near panic.

"It's only temporary, Alonzo. Munkustrap may be alive yet. Only time and the Everlasting Cat will tell," Old Deuteronomy explained, placing a paw on Alonzo's shoulder. He gave a small half-laugh as he paled a bit.

"You'll have help, Al. I'll try and stick around as much as I can," Tugger added. Of course, Rum Tug Tugger never has been much help to anyone but himself.

A pair of sapphire eyes and smoke-colored ears watched and listened in on the small group. Cassandra slowly and cautiously walked out of the Junkyard. The Egyptian Mau-mix broke into a run as soon as she was away from the prying eyes and ears of the hidden Junkyard tribe.

Across town, in a hidden lair, lay a female Egyptian Mau with a smoke coat and black markings. The lithe and limber form of Cassandra entered the lair and bowed low, back to the older cat.

"What news?" The older cat asked.

"Munkustrap has fallen, Alonzo has been chosen to take his place. It's only a matter of time before Macavity rises to power, Milady Isis," Cassandra reported. Isis twitched her tail in annoyance.

"Macavity isn't that stupid to try and get in my way. But that's only if Mistoffelees decides to return to our little operation," Isis mused, flicking her tail slightly.

"If I may be so bold, I do not think that Mistoffelees will return to us, even if we pressure him into it," Cassandra said.

"Oh but he will. Mistoffelees has no choice. But we must set aside our plans while chaos and her minions control the Junkyard," Isis replied, flicking her tail faster.

--------

Among the realms of the dead sat Munkustrap and Pan.

"Why does the Everlasting Cat have to decide weather I'm still useful or not?" Munkustrap asked. Pan looked forward, as if something else held his attention.

"It's because her plans are a delicate fabric that must be woven carefully in order for events to fall in just the right way so everything turns out okay in the end," Pan replied.

"You know allot about the Everlasting Cat to be dead only a year," Munkustrap observed.

"That's all it's been? Time here flows more swiftly than in the mortal world. I feel as if I have been here forever. But, as for your question, to keep myself busy I talk lore with the Everlasting Cat, when she has a free moment. There are plenty to feline myths that we never knew about. If I could, I'd write them down in a book and give it to all the Guardians to study, but I cannot," Pan explained, shaking his head.

"Did you ever want to be Guardian? Replace my father or anything like that?" Munkustrap asked.

"No. I was happy with Growltiger's rule. He was a little eccentric and paranoid about the Siamese, but that was easy to overlook if you genuinely knew who he was," Pan replied.

"Then how do you know so much of the lore? More than my father ever told me?" Munkustrap asked.

"I was your father's second-in-command, trained by one of the last Lore Masters. I was the StoryKeeper for your father. He didn't like to trouble himself with learning the ancient lore and didn't like to spill it out every year. He let me tell the stories for him. But StoryKeeper is an old position that was being assimilated into the Guardian's role when I took it. The Guardian has taken all but one of the old positions and that is the position of Leader," Pan explained, tears rolling down his face at the memories. "Look at me, blubbering like a kitten. I have no regrets about my life, only that I wish I could have figured out who exactly was behind your father's murder at the hands of the Siamese. It wasn't a Siamese that ordered the attack or gave them suggestions as to when and where, it was someone else, someone inside the tribe."

"If I am allowed to live, I will try and remember that. I swear that I will find this insider and see that my father receives justice," Munkustrap spat, enraged by this new piece of information.

"A nice little tribute, my thanks will be great, son," was the gruff voice of Growltiger's reply. Munkustrap spun around to face the one eyed and one eared cat that was his father.

'_Oh Bast, I've forgotten,' _Munkustrap thought as he started at his father. The two cats looked very much alike, it was the silver gene that showed up on Growltiger that make both of them Silver Tabbies. The only difference, besides the scarring, was that Growltiger's tail was much bushier than his son's.

"Pan, she wants to hear from you now," Growltiger said to his second. Pan nodded and stood, he winked at Munkustrap before leaving father and son alone.

"Munkustrap, it's true what they've said, you've grown into a fine cat," Growltiger complemented, rubbing heads with his son.

------------------

The rain had finally let up back in the realms of the living. The Junkyard Jellicles had all crept out of their lairs to hear what Old Deuteronomy had to say. The only cats that weren't present were Demeter and Bombalurina. Demeter would not move nor allow herself to be moved and Bombalurina was determined to stay with her sister to make sure she wouldn't try to hurt herself.

Rum Tug Tugger, Alonzo, and Mistoffelees all sat behind Old Deuteronomy as he raised his paws for silence. The chattering from the assembled tribe stopped.

"By now you all must have noticed that there is a cat missing. Munkustrap has had an unfortunate accident. He was hit by a car while fighting with Macavity," Old Deuteronomy announced. The tribe first started to whisper, then get into a heated debate, and some started to cry especially among the kittens. Jemima looked at Old Deuteronomy as if he had announced that the world was ending. Old Deuteronomy raised his paws for silence again. "Do not mourn entirely just yet, Munkustrap was taken to the Veterinarian's office by the same humans that hit him in their car. We will not give up hope that Munkustrap is still alive, it is all in the Everlasting Cat's gracious paws. For the time being, Alonzo will take over Munkustrap's position until Munkustrap returns to us. Should the worst befall our beloved Guardian, we will send for a true replacement from the Guardian Trial Administers." Alonzo stepped forward.

"I know that I will never even be half the Guardian Munkustrap was but I will try to uphold his standard and do my best," Alonzo added. There was no applause or cheers, just a quiet Tribe all worried for the Guardian that had always been there, for the friend who had always been there, for the father that had always been there...

------------------------------------

That's it for tonight. Thanks once again to Bombalurinasarah, Puddycat, and Crazy Little Feline for reviewing!


	4. Munkustrap's Alive?

-1**How Long is Forever?**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Cats does not belong to me. All original characters do, however.

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long with this chapter! Please forgive me!

-----------------------------

_Last Time_

_"Her plans are a delicate fabric that must be woven carefully in order for events to fall in just the right way so everything turns out okay in the end," Pan replied. _

_------------_

_"It's only temporary, Alonzo. Munkustrap may be alive yet. Only time and the Everlasting Cat will tell," Old Deuteronomy explained, placing a paw on Alonzo's shoulder. He gave a small half-laugh as he paled a bit._

----------------------

Chapter Four: Munkustrap's Alive?

Mistoffelees sat alone near a newly formed puddle of water, looking at his reflection in the moonlight. The black cat looked as if he was looking for something in the water. Rum Tug Tugger noticed the young cat's curiosity and meditative state, he saw ample opportunity for revenge and went over hoping to startle Mistoffelees as he had been startled earlier.

"What's the matter? Lost your magic cork or something?" Rum Tug Tugger asked in a loud voice. Mistoffelees calmly looked Rum Tug Tugger in the eyes, apparently undisturbed by Tugger's entrance.

"There's hope, Tugger. I can _feel_ him, he's not dead, not yet, but he's not doing well either. We must go to him," Mistoffelees said, nearly whining.

"What are you talking about Misto? Who do you feel?" Rum Tug Tugger asked putting his paws on Mistoffelees's shoulders.

"Munkustrap," Mistoffelees replied quietly. Rum Tug Tugger licked his lips, trying to get his throat to work and from words.

"Munkustrap's alive? For certain?" Rum Tug Tugger finally managed to say. Mistoffelees nodded slowly.

"He's on the threshold of death's door. I think a voice, or voices, might give him the necessary anchor to work towards. He's fighting to live and we've got to help him!" Mistoffelees explained frantically.

"But neither of us know where to look. There's also how we get into the veterinarians' office. It's way to difficult," Rum Tug Tugger said, running a paw through his mane.

"Leave that to me, Tugger. You underestimate my powers. Follow me, I'll find Munkustrap for you" Mistoffelees replied. But before they could set off, a familiar, sly voice rang out.

"Hello Brother."

-----------------------------------

For a few breathless moments Munkustrap and Growltiger stared at one another. There was so much that Munkustrap had always wanted to tell his father after his death but now, face to face with him, everything he had wanted to say seemed extremely unimportant. Growltiger was merely looking his son up and down.

"It's true what they say, you are the image of me. I never realized it at the time, when I was seeing you every day but now, now I lay a new eye on you," Growltiger observed.

"I've tried my best to uphold your memory, father, and Tugger's become the exact opposite of what he once was," Munkustrap said horridly, trying to find the most important points in the past few years.

"And what of Macavity?" Growltiger asked. Munkustrap lowered his eyes in shame. Face to face with the cat who taught him it was honorable to work with his brothers, it seemed nearly impossible to speak of the ginger cat.

"He's become a criminal, the best Cat Burglar in history. He also likes to cause trouble for the tribe whenever he can. I was chasing after him when," Munkustrap replied, unable to admit to his father he was hit by a car. Growltiger allowed his son to collect his thoughts on the matter before speaking.

"In any case, you must try and make peace with your brother. It's not good for Blood Brothers to fight against one another. There never has been and there never will be _any_ excuse for it," Growltiger advised. Munkustrap sighed heavily, Macavity was a very difficult problem.

"I don't know what to do about Macavity. He doesn't want to make peace, he wants to dominate and rule the tribe," Munkustrap replied. Growltiger shook his head sadly.

"Too late will he realize the errors he has made. As long as he is attacking unprovoked do you have any right to fight back and defend yourself and your tribe," Growltiger commanded, still the leader he once was. Munkustrap could only obey his father's commands. When he had been a kitten, Growltiger was an inspiration. Munkustrap would follow his father around the Junkyard, chest puffed out, and try to "help" Growltiger with Guardian duties. Munkustrap usually just caused a bigger mess, bringing a slight scowl to his father's face and a laugh from Pot or Pan, whichever was with Growltiger at the time. But the Guardian could never stay mad at his son for long and would eventually allow a small laugh escape his lips. That was when Munkustrap would purr for joy, he loved to hear his father's laugh. It was like soft summer rains to the young kitten's ears. Growltiger loved his sons and had always wanted to protect them from the cats in the world that would want to hurt, and probably kill, them because they were his kittens. The day the Siamese killed him, Growltiger's only thought was about his sons. He had sent Pan, Pot, and Isis away to keep Munkustrap, Rum Tug Tugger, and Macavity away from the Siamese. He had told them to stay in the Junkyard but the three kittens had come anyways. Growltiger died so his sons could live, he had made the ultimate sacrifice intentionally. He knew fighting alone would earn him his death but his sons mattered more to him. Never could you find a moment in Growltiger's life that more defined who he was than that fateful night so long ago. After that the kittens had been split among Growltiger's three advisors. Munkustrap had gone with Pan, who made sure Munkustrap's Guardian training was complete and saw Munkustrap though the trials. Pot took Rum Tum Tugger under his wing and watched him mature into the rock star, Don Juan every Queen knows and loves today. Isis kept Macavity and taught him magic alongside a much younger Mistoffelees. Ever since they had been split apart, things between the three kittens changed. Munkustrap and Macavity had turned cold to one another while Munkustrap and Rum Tug Tugger grew much closer because of their separation.

"Do not dwell on your brother's mistakes, forgive him and things will fall into place," Growltiger advised. His father's strong voice pulled Munkustrap out of his thoughts and he smiled.

"When did you become so wise?" Munkustrap asked playfully.

"When I had time to stop and think about my life and the life my sons have made for themselves," Growltiger replied, giving a smile of his own.

The moment was interrupted by Pan bounding in. "Munkustrap! You've triumphed!" Pan yelled. Growltiger's smile increased tenfold in size. Munkustrap nearly went into shock.

"I'm alive?" Munkustrap asked, not believing what his ears were telling him.

"Yes, you've won against all odds. The fight is yours. Things will be crazy for a few moments while your soul passes back into the Realm of the Living. Afterwards your mind will spend time in the Realm of Dreams while your body continues to heal. Farewell, Munkustrap. I don't hope to see you again soon," Pan explained quickly. He rubbed heads one last time with his former pupil and foster kit before turning and bounding away. Growltiger hung back for a moment.

"Son, go back in peace and safety. Reclaim your place, be who you are, and don't forget that you can only cheat death once. Forgive Macavity his mistakes," Growltiger said before rubbing heads and giving Munkustrap's fur a gentle lick. Growltiger then turned and started off.

"Goodbye father, I love you," Munkustrap called to the old cat. Growltiger paused, gave his tail an acknowledging flick, and left the area, disappearing into the mist. Suddenly, the mist began to converge and contorted to become a woman with the head of a cat. Munkustrap bowed his head in reverence, this was the Everlasting Cat herself.

"The Fabric of Fate has been woven and placed into the tapestry of time. It fits perfectly into my plan. You are to live another day, my child. Tell me, before I send you back, have you learned anything from this experience?" She asked.

"Yes, I have learned so much from both Pan and my father. I am very grateful to see them again," Munkustrap answered quietly. The Everlasting Cat smiled and shook her head.

"That's not the experience I was speaking of," She clarified. Munkustrap thought for a moment, what had he learned from being hit by a car? He examined the events again, replaying what had happened before he stumbled upon the blunder and the lesson.

"I have learned not to allow my rage to control my emotions," Munkustrap replied, feeling a little dumb for his first answer. The Everlasting Cat nodded her approval.

"Yes, your unbridled rage for your brother is what got you into this mess. Your father has told you to forgive your brother's mistakes but you must acknowledge your own before you being on the mistakes of others. Fare thee well, Munkustrap," the Everlasting Cat said, waving one of her hands. Munkustrap's vision went black and he lost track of where he was or what was happening.

-----------

"Hello? Is this Ms. Susan? Yes, I'm calling about the Silver Tabby you brought into me a week ago. Yes, he's fine and awake. You can come pick him up if you still want him. Okay, I'll have him ready for you." The vet finished his phone call and looked over to the cage containing a very alert Munkustrap. The cat was laying in his cage, curled up and looking at the man. "You're a lucky cat, I'll give you that. A new home and a fresh start." Munkustrap started to purr at the vet's words.

---------

Munkustrap thought it was pretty ironic. He was riding in the very car that had nearly cost him his life. Of course, he wasn't enjoying sitting in the cardboard pet carrier provided by the vet but he had been in worse conditions before. The woman who had picked him up was nice enough, a little exocentric about cats in general, but nice. Munkustrap saw how he could easily recuperate quickly in her care. During the ride she had been blabbering on about two other cats and how they would enjoy his company. Munkustrap was very relieved, however, when the ride ended and he felt the carrier being lifted up and out of the back seat. A short trip and a swinging door later, he was in the home of Susan and Nick Carpenter. The carrier was set down and opened. Susan picked Munkustrap up out of the carrier and set him down on the floor.

"Treasure! Capitan! There's someone who I'd like you to meet!" Susan called. Munkustrap heard the tinkling of a bell, the kind of bell one usually associates with cat collars, and a white kitten with a grey spot on her head appeared.

'_So this one must be Treasure,'_ Munkustrap thought.

---------------

Again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! I've just been really busy with school and other stuff! Happy Easter (if you celebrate it!) Thanks be to Puddycat and Shadowheart333 for reviewing!


	5. Treasure

-1**How Long is Forever?**

**by **

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Cats. It properly belongs to T.S. Eliot/ Andrew Lloyd Webber. All original characters belong to me and cannot be used without permission from me.

A/N: I'm still really sorry for leaving all of you in the dark about my story for a month! I started procrastinating and BOOM I stopped working on it. I feel really bad but I guess the important thing is that I'm still working on it, right?

------------

Chapter Five: Treasure

_Last Time: _

_But before they could set off, a familiar, sly voice rang out. _

_"Hello Brother." _

_-------------------_

_"I have learned not to allow my rage to control my emotions," Munkustrap replied, feeling a little dumb for his first answer. The Everlasting Cat nodded her approval. _

_"Yes, your unbridled rage for your brother is what got you into this mess. Your father has told you to forgive your brother's mistakes but you must acknowledge your own before you begin on the mistakes of others."_

_-----------------_

_Munkustrap heard the tinkling of a bell, the kind of bell one usually associates with cat collars, and a white kitten with a grey spot on her head appeared. _

_'So this one must be Treasure,' Munkustrap thought. _

_-----------------_

The kitten happily flicked her tail and immediately wanted to play with the newcomer in her home. Munkustrap was a little uncertain, seeing he had only been healing for a week.

"Looks like you things'll be okay. I'll leave you two to get better acquainted," Susan said before heading off into the kitchen. The kitten challenged Munkustrap playfully, trying to get the older cat to play with her.

"Hi! I'm Treasure! Who are you?" She asked as she edged closer, nearly batting at Munkustrap's front paws.

"I'm called Munkustrap by other cats but I have a whole mess of names from humans," Munkustrap answered, edging away slowly, trying to keep out of range of Treasure's paws.

"Munkustrap's a silly name," Treasure stated, batting at an invisible foe next to her.

"Don't bother our new guest, Treasure," a new voice commanded. Munkustrap looked to where he believed the voice came from. It belonged to a large American Wirehair sitting on the back of a chair. The American Wirehair leapt and landed in-between Treasure and Munkustrap. Munkustrap couldn't help from noticing that this cat only had half a tail. "I'm called Captain, please come with me so we can talk, in private." Capitan led Munkustrap away from the hyperactive Treasure. The Wirehair leapt onto a large windowsill and Munkustrap mirrored the action.

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your tail?" Munkustrap asked quietly and timidly. Capitan twitched his half a tail, a smile playing about his lips.

"A stupid decision that I don't often think about but, because you're new to this family, I'll explain. One winter the weather was extremely cold and I had no human nor other cats to keep me warm. I decided to crawl up into a warm car engine. When Nick, the male human who lives here, started his car I lost half of my tail and a good percentage of my fur. I nearly died but Nick revived me and took me to the vet," Captain explained.

"How do you manage with only half a tail?" Munkustrap inquired, intrigued and astonished by Capitan's story.

"You learn how to manage. It seemed crippling for a time until I got used to doing things with less of a tail. I realized that it could have been worse, I might have lost all of my tail or I could have died. I'm thankful that I'm alive and that I can still do the things I once did," Captain replied. He swished his tail and looked out the window. "Everyone here has their own story. Treasure, she's blind in one eye and because of that she was abandoned at an early age. Her mother thought she would die if she every went among the tribe cats. So she left Treasure in Susan's driveway. Susan found her and took her in. She named her Treasure because of her blindness and the way she was found. But I don't know your story, Munkustrap."

"I'm the Guardian of the Junkyard Tribe. My brother, Macavity, kidnapped my daughter, Jemima, and I went to get her back. I was so angry with my brother that I chased after him when he fled the scene. He ran across a road and when I chased after him, I was hit by the same car that took your tail," Munkustrap replied. Captain nodded knowingly.

"So, one of the Junkyard Jellicles. I've heard your kind are extremely high-minded," Captain stated, continuing to stare out of the window.

"Not really. We have our standards but otherwise we just keep to ourselves in the Junkyard," Munkustrap countered. "I just want to get back to them, to show them I'm alive."

"In time you'll probably be able to go back but for now you should rest and get used to making muscles work again," Captain said. He paused while both cats heard purring. Treasure was batting at the edge of Munkustrap's tail. Munkustrap casually slipped his tail up and wrapped it around his body. It would be a long healing process indeed.

--------------

Munkustrap had forgotten what it was like to be taken care of by a master. As Guardian, it was his duty to see that the Junkyard was protected at all times, day and night. Macavity kept Munkustrap extremely busy. Munkustrap was always worn out during the Balls so he was glad to be able to sit back and keep and eye on things. With a human master, one was catered to and didn't have to worry about the safety of others or where your next meal would come from. You could relax and let your troubles flow away from you. But Munkustrap couldn't quit worrying about the tribe. No one knew when Macavity would wreak havoc. This was apparent to Treasure and Capitan, who had learned Munkustrap's behaviors since he began living with them.

One day, Munkustrap was staring out the window, he looked as if he was thinking about something that worried him greatly. Capitan had been watching him for a while, trying to come up with a way to snap the Silver Tabby out of his gloomy and meditative mood. He decided that there was nothing for it but to go and ask what the problem was.

"You miss the Junkyard Tribe, don't you?" Capitan asked, leaping up next to Munkustrap on the Windowsill. Munkustrap only nodded a firm yes.

"I need to know if they're okay. I've been making sure they're alright for the past few years and I can't help myself worrying about them when I've been away for so long," Munkustrap replied. Captain swished his half a tail in thought. If it was that important...

"If we go after dark them Susan and Nick won't notice that we're gone. Of course, we'll have to trick Treasure into staying here," Capitan mused. Munkustrap suddenly perked up at Captain's words. Was he suggesting they go that very night?

"You want to go with me? I thought you didn't like the Junkyard Tribe?" Munkustrap asked playfully. Captain smiled slightly, the good, fun Munkustrap was back.

"I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?" Captain countered just as playfully. Munkustrap grinned happily, he was going home his _real _home.

At about eleven, Susan and Nick had finally dropped off to sleep. Treasure slept on their bed while Captain and Munkustrap crept out from under it.

"Be quiet. If they wake up now, the mission is forfeit," Captain hissed. Captain jumped upon a small table next to the door and then onto the door handle. It slipped downward while Munkustrap stuck his paw under the door and pulled it ajar. Captain let go of the handle and dropped down. The half-tailed cat pulled the door open all the way and they exited.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Munkustrap asked in astonishment. Captain smiled slightly as well as evilly.

"When you watch humans, you pick up some interesting tricks," Captain replied. Munkustrap had lived with humans for a time with Pan but neither cat had learned exactly how to open doors. The two cats quickly arrived at the main door of the house. Nick and Susan had thought it convenient to include a "cat-door" so the cats could get out at night or when they weren't at home. Munkustrap and Captain quickly went through and the Silver Tabby breathed in a huge gulp of the night's air. It was good to be outside again.

"Lead the way," Captain said. Munkustrap nodded and set off in the direction of the Junkyard.

The two cats hade been traveling for about twenty minutes, talking, when a familiar form came out of the gloom. Munkustrap watched the cat go by, thinking he knew the blur, when said cat stopped dead in his tracks and turned.

"Munkustrap?" He asked and Munkustrap immediately knew who it was.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap called joyfully. The two brothers rushed over to one another. There was a good amount of laughter and the rubbing of heads. Words were traded but no coherent sentences could be formed from them. A few moments passed before Munkustrap remembered Captain.

"Tugger, I want you to meet a new friend. This is Captain. He's with the family that's taking care of me," Munkustrap explained. Rum Tug Tugger turned to Captain and smiled warmly at the American Wirehair.

"Nice to meet ya," Tugger said before remembering his true mission. "Munku, things aren't okay in the Junkyard. Macavity's made a takeover! I just escaped to get some help from old Coldwater's tribe." Munkustrap was taken aback. Macavity in control? What horrors had been realized when this happened?

"We're going to deal with Macavity, but we won't bring in Coldwater or his tribe. Explain everything on the way," Munkustrap ordered, snapping right back into leader mode. The three cats began racing towards the Junkyard.

"Who exactly is this Macavity cat?" Captain asked. His question shocked both Munkustrap and Rum Tug Tugger. Few cats had never heard of the Napoleon of Crime, apparently Captain didn't get out much.

"Macavity is the Satan of Cats as well as our brother. He's forever causing trouble for Munku just because he supposively "stole" Macavity's position as Guardian of the Tribe. What ever he's doing one can be assured it will have disastrous consequences," Tugger explained as they ran along.

---

It didn't take long before the three cats arrived at the Junkyard. Rum Tug Tugger led the way, creeping through the junk and trash humans left. He led them through a large pipe and into a secluded area. In this small "clearing" lay and injured Alonzo, an attentive Mistoffelees, Coricopat, and Tantomile. Obviously it was only the magician cats who were able to slip through Macavity's iron grasp. Mistoffelees was the first to notice the three new arrivals.

"Munku!" He called, leaping to the true Guardian and rubbing heads. Alonzo gently lifted his head to see what all the noise was about while Coricopat and Tantomile nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alonzo, what happened? Munkustrap asked quietly, coming closer to his injured second and gently licking his wounds.

"Macavity came, four days ago he arrived and claimed he had "defeated" you. I, acting in your stead, attacked him but his hench rats and cats ganged up on me. He took control after he defeated me. Some of us escaped here, thanks largely to Misto and Tugger but now that you're back we can take Macavity on," Alonso explained, his expression brightening slightly. Munkustrap looked around, remembering Growltiger and the Everlasting Cat's words of advice. How would he be able to forgive Macavity this? Munkustrap turned to Captain and Rum Tug Tugger.

"What's the plan?" Tugger asked, tail swishing in anticipation. Munkustrap always came up with something good, and if that didn't work them Tugger always had "Plan B" ready to go. Munkustrap looked at the assembled cats. What could he do with three magicians, an injured second-in-command, his Don Juan brother, and a newcomer? Munkustrap paced around the small area, thinking. Captain and the others looked on, wondering what he was thinking about. The Guardian seemed to be plotting something, something big.

"Macavity thinks I'm dead, right?" Munkustrap asked, a genius idea forming.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo, cliffy! Thanks again to Puddycat for reviewing the last chapter. Hope to see what you all think ASAP. The last chapter will be up soon!

**Coming VERY Soon****- Chapter Six: The Triumphant Return**


	6. The Triumphant Return

-1**How Long is Forever?**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **If I told you once, I told you a thousand times: I DON'T OWN CATS! I do, however, own the original characters and one, sweet, black cat named Dante.

A/N: Hehe, my cat's napping with his favorite toy and he's also looking at me like "you're a freak." This is the LAST, I repeat, LAST chapter of "How Long is Forever?" This is the third fic I've ever completed (shocking, isn't it?) and I'm very proud of this story. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for their love and support and their nagging for me to continue with this story. If it wasn't for you I'd don't know what I'd do. Any and all reviews for this chapter will be receiving personal e-mails from me (not that Private Message system is trying to appease us with, a real legit e-mail) so please post your e-mail address if you're reviewing anonymously so I can properly thank you. Once again I thank everyone for the continued support of my story, please enjoy the conclusion to "How Long is Forever?"

---------------------------------------------

_Last Time_

_"You miss the Junkyard Tribe, don't you?" Capitan asked, leaping up next to Munkustrap on the Windowsill. Munkustrap only nodded a firm yes. _

_"I need to know if they're okay. I've been making sure they're alright for the past few years and I can't help myself worrying about them when I've been away for so long," Munkustrap replied._

_----------------_

_"Munku, things aren't okay in the Junkyard. Macavity's made a takeover! I just escaped to get some help from old Coldwater's tribe." Munkustrap was taken aback. Macavity in control? What horrors had been realized when this happened?_

_--------------_

_"What's the plan?" Tugger asked, tail swishing in anticipation..._

_"Macavity thinks I'm dead, right?" Munkustrap asked, a genius idea forming. _

_-----------_

Macavity lay on the large tire, surveying the Junkyard before him. His hench cats and rats kept the Junkyard tribe in line. Macavity had all he wanted: The Junkyard under his control, Demeter to himself, and his brother defeated. Now all he had to do was eliminate Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger and there would be no one able to stand in his way. Indeed the Napoleon of Crime was over confident in his current position.

Everything was going swimmingly until a very familiar silver tabby came walking into the Junkyard. Macavity hissed, how could that _obstacle _still be in his way!

"Hello brother," Munkustrap said sitting down a leap's length away from the tire. "Did you miss me?"

"You're supposed to be dead! Now you've elected a very painful way to die," Macavity retorted, fuming and enraged. Honestly, why can't humans learn how to let cats who were hit by cars simply die? Macavity leapt at Munkustrap but before Macavity's body crashed into his brother's, Munkustrap's body disappeared. Macavity hit the ground and tumbled over. He stood again and shook his head. Was he dealing with a ghost?

"That appeared to have hurt," Munkustrap stated, sitting atop the trunk of the TSE1, washing his front paws. Macavity let out a growl and half-leapt/half-levitated towards the silver tabby. Again, Munkustrap disappeared into thin air, causing Macavity to crash into the back window of the car. Upon close examination one can see the small cracks left by the impact.

"Will you ever lean, Macavity?" Munkustrap asked, now sitting atop a pipe. Macavity, enraged and how half-insane, leapt again. The same trick was performed and Macavity crashed into the pipe, misjudging the distance.

"This farce has gone on long enough! Stand and fight you coward!" Macavity yelled, looking around for the Silver Tabby that was causing him so much trouble.

"Fine, Macavity, are you ready to fight me, one on one?" Munkustrap asked, sitting on the tire. Macavity weighed the consequences. If he leapt at Munkustrap, then Munkustrap might disappear. If he didn't leap at Munkustrap could deal a crushing blow, coming from the high ground. Macavity tried his luck by leaping. Instead of disappearing, Munkustrap casually dodged the blow. Macavity flopped down with Munkustrap held the larger cat down.

"Now that I've got you where I want you, I have something very important to tell you. You've got the wrong Munku!" Mistoffelees said, changing from Munkustrap's silver to his own, jet black. Macavity growled and shoved Mistoffelees off him and off of the tire. He was about to pounce and finish that meddling magician off when the _real _Munkustrap leapt at him. The brothers tumbled down the other side of the tire. The cats landed apart from each other and Munkustrap was immediately on the attack. The silver tabby went for Macavity's throat, scratching Macavity's back and face with his front claws while digging repeatively into Macavity's stomach with his hind claws. Macavity tumbled and tossed Munkustrap off. The Silver Tabby knocked into a pile of junk and he groaned, injuries from when he was hit by the car acting up. Macavity circled around his younger brother.

"I shouldn't have trusted you to die and stay dead on your own. I tried to give you a quick and virtually painless death bout you have elected to do battle. You can't even fight well. You get magician cats to create illusions for you. Sad," Macavity stated as he lifted up Munkustrap by the Silver Tabby's neck. The ginger cat pulled back his paw, unsheathing powerful claws and readying for the killing blow. "Farewell, Munkustrap." But before Macavity could plunge deep into Munkustrap's body, a gray and white blur struck. Munkustrap was released from Macavity's grip and fell. Captain was standing over Macavity, clearly unafraid of the Napoleon of Crime.

"You see, Macavity, I've learned that it doesn't matter if I'm stronger than you or not, I've learned that true friends are what matter," Munkustrap said, getting up and rubbing his neck.

"Do you want to finish him?" Captain asked. Munkustrap shook his head.

"I want him to live with the knowledge that I hold myself above such actions. Get out of here and never show your face in the Junkyard again, Macavity," Munkustrap commanded. Macavity scowled and disappeared. His hench cats and rats also fled the scene. Munkustrap let out a low groan.

"You okay?" Mistoffelees asked from atop the tire. Coricopat and Tantomile also sat with him.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore from the efforts. Thanks you three, I appreciate your help," Munkustrap answered, smiling at his three doppelgangers.

"Come on, Munku, there's a queen you need to pay a "quick" visit to," Tugger said. Munkustrap nodded and climbed up the junk pile, Captain following close behind.

------------

Munkustrap paused a moment as he stood in front of his and Demeter's den. Rum Tum Tugger had pulled Bombalurina away from her sister so Munkustrap could reassure his mate privately.

"Well? She's your mate, aren't you going to prove to her that you're alive?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap took a deep breath and entered. Demeter sat, staring forward. It was exactly like when she had been abducted by Macavity. Munkustrap crept over to her side.

"Demeter?" He asked quietly, trying to get her attention. She turned slowly to the sound of his voice.

"Are you real?" She asked, barely believing the visage before her.

"As real as you are, my dearest Demeter," Munkustrap replied. Demeter smiled before collapsing into Munkustrap's chest.

"They said you had been hit by a car, they said they didn't know if you'd live or die. I gave up hope," Demeter explained. Munkustrap gently shushed her.

"It's over now, I'm here, everything's going to be fine now."

And it was.

------------------------------------------------

_Epilogue: _

In the days after Munkustrap's triumphant return, Demeter refused to let him out of her sight and Jennyanydots refused to let him out of her healing ward. The guardian felt like a kitten again, being constantly fussed over by either Jenny or Demeter and occasionally both. Only when Jenny deemed him fit was he allowed to leave her care. Demeter still wouldn't let him get far away from her, though.

Captain had become honorary Guardian while Munkustrap was in Jennyanydots care and while Alonzo was healing as well. Now that Munkustrap was again Guardian, Captain stepped down and became just another Jellicle cat. He and Treasure both came by nearly everyday while Nick and Susan were away at work. A few days after Munkustrap's return, the Guardian, Captain, and Rum Tum Tugger lay stretched out on the tire. They watched Treasure and the other kittens play while Demeter matched both them and Munkustrap.

"I'd never thought I'd ever return here. It's runny really, how life that death are only a breath's width between one another," Munkustrap mused. Captain cracked open one eye as he sunned himself.

"Aw, don't be so gloomy, Munku. It's a nice day, a good day to be alive," Tugger countered, tossing his mane back.

"Any day is a good day to be alive," Munkustrap retorted. "In any case, what do you think of the Tribe, Captain?"

"I've made a complete 180 on the situation. I think you need some better management of security while you're away from homed. Otherwise this tribe is a model society for all cats."

"Well, I do have an opening for a second general, so to speak. Would you be interested in filling the position?" Munkustrap inquired.

"I'd like that, I'd like that very much," Captain replied.

They say the Everlasting Cats works in mysterious ways, some more mysterious than others. In the end the only question you have to answer is: how long is forever? I'd like to think that there is an answer, but eternity is a strange beast and forever hates to be measured. But if the world holds no more mysteries then the world is a very uninteresting place indeed.

It's only forever,

Not long at all.

-David Bowie, "Underground"

* * *

**Special Preview!**

**Exert from: Uptown Cats**

Chapter One: Who Am I?

Mistoffelees loved being part of the Junkyard Tribe. True, food was occasionally hard to find and Macavity was a nuisance but being around such awe inspiring cats like the noble Munkustrap, knowledgeable Old Deuteronomy, and the "Casanova cat" himself, Rum Tug Tugger, definitely made up for it. Indeed, from the mansions of uptown to the fish-smelling Shipyards you couldn't find a better group of cats. This was where Mistoffelees felt at home, he had lived with these cats since he was only a week old. As a kitten he had been separated from his real parents under mysterious circumstances and had been raised by an Egyptian Mau, named Isis. He did remember his birth mother's scent but beyond that he hadn't a clue as to who he _really _was. But here, in the Junkyard, he knew he was Magical Mister Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat, of which there was no doubt. But outside of that, he didn't know if he was uptown or downtown, pure-breed or alley, but it didn't matter. Who would ever question him about that?

The day Mistoffelees would get his answer started like any other. He woke up, stretched, gave his coat a few licks, and rubbed his sleeping mistress's hand. She moaned and rolled over. Mistoffelees wasn't about to give up on her, he was her alarm clock. Mistoffelees's owner, Sarah, was a stage magician who was known as Dezeree and the night before she had a performance that ran late thanks to the call for one last Magic Trick. She had done her signature trick, transforming little Mistoffelees into her boyfriend's black panther, Maquic Noir. Mistoffelees loved being included in Sarah's act. It meant that he just wasn't a pet, he was an assistant. People loved watching Mistoffelees turn into Maquic Noir and, on rare occasion, back again. Even though Sarah had performed late into the night, Mistoffelees wasn't about ot allow her to stay in bed all day, so he began playing with her brown hair.

'_Bleck! Hair Spray!'_ Mistoffelees thought. The one thing that stunk about Sarah being a stage magician was that she had to style her hair just right and that involved a lot of bobby pins, gel, and hair spray. This made the fun of playing with Sarah's hair have a very sticky and bitter taste. Sarah, annoyed at the tugging on her hair, woke up this time.

"Atreyu, why do you torture me this way?" She asked her black companion. Mistoffelees purred in response. Sarah sighed, looked over at the clock, and got out of bed. Mistoffelees loved Sarah, she was a sweet girl and one he could relate to. Sarah had been abandoned when she was a baby because her mother hadn't wanted a child but was too caring to have an abortion. Sarah had grown up not knowing who her real parents were and, thanks to her love of Stage Magic, had been shuffled from one foster family to the next. When she turned eighteen she left foster care and began making her career as a stage magician. Sarah felt that she belonged with the Stage Magic crowd and Mistoffelees knew why, they had become her family like the Junkyard cats became his. She gave Mistoffelees a scratch between the ears before she headed to the kitchen of her two-story condo. The second story had two bedrooms, one for her and the other for her office and costume storage. Down stairs held the kitchen, utility, and den. The den was covered in Mistoffelees's cat toys and her stuff from last night. Sarah stepped into the kitchen and poured out Mistoffelees's dry food before refilling his water dish. Mistoffelees ate greedily, he was hungry. Sarah then went back upstairs to take a shower and wash all the crap out of her hair.

Once he was finished, Mistoffelees licked his whiskers and headed through the cat door. He wanted to get back to the Junkyard to see everyone, especially Munkustrap and Rum Tug Tugger. They were like family to him. The cats he wasn't looking forward to seeing where his fan club: Jemima, Electra, and Etcetra. They were the worst, always asking for him to do some magic or conjure something up for them. The one kitten he didn't mind was Victoria. She was from Uptown and very shy. She never asked anything of him concerning his magic and was always the one _he _had to seek out instead of waiting for her to come to him. It was not wonder to Mistoffelees why she was shy, she had only joined the tribe a few weeks before the ball. Mistoffelees had never asked why she became part of the tribe but Munkustrap had once said something about "she felt as if she didn't belong among the social circles of Uptown." That was perfectly fine with Mistoffelees. Uptown cats were very prissy and snobbish. He had seen enough from Bustopher Jones's visits to prove his accusations.

As Mistoffelees reached the Junkyard, he noticed Bustopher Jones having a chat with Coricopat and Tantomile. The Clairvoyant twins didn't look to happy about having Bustopher disturb that usual morning meditation but they humored him anyways. Mistoffelees understood that they weren't overly fond of the St. James's Street cat but Misto was curious about what Bustopher was doing here so early and so unannounced.

"Ah! Mistoffelees, just the cat I wanted to see," Bustopher called, ending his conversation with the twins. Mistoffelees froze, Bustopher wanted to talk to him? As dictated by Jellicle law, Mistoffelees has to acknowledge Bustopher's greeting and see what he wanted.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Mistoffelees asked, trotting over with his tail held high in a friendly greeting.

"We will leave you to your conversation," Coricopat and Tantomile said before slinking away. Coricopat mouthed a silent "thank you" to Mistoffelees as he left.

"Well, then, I have a special favor to ask of you, Mistoffelees, my mate has shown a keen interest in your, uh, talents and she would like a private exhibition of your gifts, if it's not too much trouble," Bustopher inquired. Mistoffelees thought for a moment. A performance in Uptown was a true accomplishment. Street magicians weren't allowed un Uptown and many there didn't want to acknowledge the existence of Magicians, human or otherwise. A private performance was a double accomplishment and for the mate of such an important cat was triplely good. How could Mistoffelees refuse?

* * *

Well, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed over the last six chapters: Shadowheart333, Bombalurinasarah, Puddycat, AutumStarr, CrazyLittleFeline, and Madamwolf. I hope to see you all again once "Uptown Cats" is up and running! Love ya'll!

-Draco's Daughter, Carpe Noctem


End file.
